Only One
by Sehun Deer's
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan terjebak dalam komitmen gila yang mereka buat. 'Kemanapun aku akan pergi, percayalah bahwa hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, dan kau lah rumahku' Hunhan slight Irene


**Only One**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Irene**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Luhan sedikit merasa mengambil sebuah kesalahan saat satu tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar bersama Sehun. Awalnya memang terasa indah karena mereka bisa berangkat bersama, makan siang bersama, bertemu setiap saat, bahkan sampai pulang bersama. Namun kini ia menyesal karena Luhan sudah tak bisa melakukan semua itu bersama Sehun.

Jika kalian menebak bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, maka kalian salah besar. Luhan dan Sehun bukan sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu, mereka hanya sepasang teman yang saling memegang sebuah komitmen. Komitmen yang mereka buat sedari mereka masih berada di bangku kuliah ini secara tak sadar mengikat mereka bagai sebuah pasangan.

Tak ada ungkapan rasa secara formal seperti, _'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku'_ atau _'aku ingin kau selalu ada menemaniku sampai tua'_. Mereka pikir semua itu hanya bualan hingga mereka membuat sebuah komitmen yang secara tak langsung mengikat mereka. _'Kemanapun aku akan pergi, percayalah bahwa hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, dank au lah rumahku',_ itulahkomitmen yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

Sedikit _jaim_ memang, namun mereka benar-benar melakukan itu. Setiap salah satu dari mereka merasa bosan atau tertarik dengan lawan jenis yang lain, maka Sehun maupun Luhan akan saling melepaskan dan harus rela melihat pemegang komitmen bersama dengan orang lain berbagi kemesraan. Tapi komitmen tetaplah komitmen, yang tak bisa mereka salahkan.

Sehun adalah salah satu pihak yang sering meninggalkan Luhan dengan komitmen bodoh yang mereka buat. Sehun akan dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang bosan ataupun sedang menyukai seseorang. Awalnya Luhan _shock_ tentu saja, namun ia semakin terbiasa dengan itu karena Luhan selalu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dirinya dan Sehun bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang bisa saling membatasi perasaan pasangannya.

Luhan dan Sehun tetaplah sepasang teman yang saling memegang komitmen. Teman memang harus mendukung apapun hal baik yang dilakukan temannya. Namun komitmen gila mereka yang membuat mereka mendukung hal buruk – berpindah ke lain hati – yang saling mereka lakukan.

Hati Luhan hari ini mendapat tamparan keras ketika melihat Sehun berjalan bersama seorang anak baru. Ya, Irene adalah seseorang yang kini terlihat senang berjalan bersama Sehun. _Hobae_ -nya itu memang terkenal sebagai pegawai baru dengan paras yang begitu cantik. Dan Sehun tentu saja tertarik.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun memang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tertarik dengan seseorang yang ia temui di kantin kantor. Luhan tak bertanya siapakah wanita yang membuat 'teman'nya itu berpaling darinya, karena cepat atau lambat semua itu pasti akan terungkap.

Dan bodohnya Luhan mengiyakan keinginan Sehun, karena ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan jiwa Sehun yang masih senang berpetualang. Yoona, Joy, Hayoung, Jisoo adalah wanita-wanita yang menjadi tempat perhentian hati Sehun, meski hanya sementara.

"Luhan _Sunbae_ ," sapa Irene sambil menunduk kecil ketika sampai di depan Luhan. Mendengar sapaan dari Irene membuat Luhan seakan kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Luhan menatap Irene dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ah Iya Irene," jawab Luhan sekenanya namun senyum penuh kehangatan tetap merekah di bibir Luhan. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Namun senyum samar tentu masih bisa Luhan temukan di bibir Sehun.

" _Sunbae_ mau kemana?" tanya Irene dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Jangan lupa tangannya yang masih setia bertautan erat dengan Sehun.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan Chanyeol, ada salah satu artikel yang ingin ia diskusikan denganku." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruang dulu _Sunbae_ , _annyeong_." Irene akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Setelah mengajak Sehun untuk kembali mengantarkannya ke ruangan, akhirnya pasangan baru itu pergi melewati Luhan yang masih mematung.

Sebelumnya tangan Sehun sempat membelai punggung tangan Luhan ketika mereka saling bertubrukan kecil. Dan ketika Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun, maka yang dilihat adalah Sehun sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman yang begitu ia rindukan. Sehun selalu seperti ini, tetap memperhatikannya meski raganya bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Kau memang gila! Mau-maunya saja menjaga komitmen gila itu," gerutu Baekhyun yang kini menarik kursi kerjanya yang beroda mendekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya hingga kursi itu sedikit berayun.

"Aku memang gila Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap mengikuti permainan ini," ucap Luhan dengan lesu. Ia hanya bisa melihat langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hanya ada dua cara yang bisa kau lakukan." Luhan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama kau harus meninggalkannya." Luhan menggeleng ragu karena ia tak yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

"Lalu yang kedua?"

"Kau memperlakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Mendekati laki-laki lain." Luhan terlihat diam. Ia sepertinya sedang menimang usul dari sahabatnya itu.

Memang benar Luhan hanya sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu, itupun karena Luhan sedang hilang kontak dengan Sehun. Dan salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya hanya dengan mendekati lainnya.

Sehun yang mengetahui jika Luhan bersama laki-laki lain akhirnya mendekati Luhan kembali dan meminta wanita itu memutuskan kekasihnya itu. Atau jika tidak, Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sedikit kasar pada kekasih Luhan.

Sedikit egois memang, tapi itulah Sehun.

"Hei, ada Sehun." Bisikan Baekhyun ternyata membuat Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang bersamaan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja Sehun menghampiri kekasih barunya itu bodoh." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik membuat Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Irene? Dia satu divisi dengan kita? Aku memang sering melihat ia di sekitar sini. Tapi ku kira itu hanya tugasnya. Bahkan aku berpikir jika ia sekertaris Tuan Jang," ucap Luhan dengan santai. Ia memang sudah membiasakan hatinya kali ini. Sudah terlalu sakit jika ia menangis dan menggalau seperti yang dahulu-dahulu.

Sehun dengan santai melewati Luhan maupun Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tentu bisa melihat mata Sehun yang mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang sibuk dengan merapikan setelan _blazer_ -nya. Kemudian Baekhyun memiliki satu ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai Sehun.

"Hai Sehun," sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Sehun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan yang sadar akan keberadaan Sehun pun mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Oh, hai Bakehyun." Sehun menjawab sapaan Baekhyun namun pandangannya tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Luhan.

"Kau tak menyapa Luhan?" Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya itu membawa-bawa namanya. Sehun tertawa ringan mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu ia memandang ke arah Luhan.

"Hei Luhan," sapa Sehun sambil menampilan senyuman paling tampan menurutnya.

"Oh Hai Sehun," jawab Luhan ragu yang mengundang kekehan dari Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan akting polosnya. Tentu ia sebenarnya tau apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Aku akan menemui kekasihku." Luhan tetap mencoba tenang bahkan ia tersenyum sangat manis mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Ku kira kau akan menghampiri Luhan." Luhan meninju pelan lengan Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_!" panggil kekasih Sehun sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ketiganya melihat kedatangan Irene yang melangkah sambil memamerkan senyum indah di bibirnya. Sehun terlihat tersenyum pula ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah selesai semuanya?" Irene mengangguk penuh sambil menatap Sehun dengan begitu manja.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sehun yang dituruti oleh Irene.

" _Sunbae_ , aku pulang dulu ya. _Annyeong_ ," pamit Irene yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Luhan yang dibalas lambaian tangan Irene. Baekhyun menatap takjub ke arah Luhan saat wanita itu mulai membersihkan meja kerjanya. Kurang apalagi Luhan, ia cantik, pintar, pekerja keras, sabar, tapi terlau bodoh memang untuk tetap menerima Sehun yang bersikap egois dan semaunya.

Sore ini Luhan dan Baekhyun terpaksa tidak akan pulang bersama karena Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemaninya mewawancarai seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Bakehyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah meminta Luhan untuk ikut bersama mereka, namun Luhan menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin beristirahat setelah bergumul dengan beberapa artikel yang harus ia baca dan edit.

Langkah Luhan memelan ketika ia keluar dari kantornya. Sedikit menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, akhirnya ia berjalan santai menuju ke halte bus yang akan membawanya ke _flat_ sederhana miliknya.

Beberapa pekerja juga terlihat keluar dari kantor dengan guratan lelah di wajah mereka. Tuntutan pekerjaan di Korea memang sangatlah tinggi. Mereka dituntut untuk bekerja keras, tidak membuang-buang waktu dan bekerja sebaik mungkin. Maka dari itu tak jarang beberapa pekerja akan merasa _stress_ dengan tuntutan-tuntutan itu.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil mempertontonkan senyum simpul namun menawan miliknya. Jas yang ia tenteng bersamaan dengan tas kerjanya menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati Sehun dengan sedikit sapaan agar mereka tak merasa canggung satu sama lain. Namun tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun menarik sebelah tangannya hingga membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan kemudian menarik tangannya sambil menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan akan tingkah Sehun itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi bersama dan sekedar… ya bertukar kabar mungkin," ajak Sehun yang membuat Luhan mempertimbangkan ajakan Sehun. Luhan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengajak Luhan berjalan menuju ke sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat kantor mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi. Bahkan kita hampir setiap hari bertemu di kantor." Tawa Sehun mengalun merdu karena menurutnya Luhan tetaplah sama, wanita itu tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan yang begitu _basic._

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang Irene?" tanya Sehun sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang memiliki rasa yang begitu khas.

"Dia cantik, pantas saja kau tertarik padanya," jawab Luhan dengan jujur. Ia memang merasa sakit pada hatinya ketika orang yang masih ia sayang menanyakan kepadanya tentang wanita yang sedang dekat dengannya. Namun kali ini ia mencoba merelakan Sehun, bisa dibilang Luhan telah lelah dengan semua tingkah Sehun.

"Tapi aku akan selalu di hatiku meski ragaku bersama dengan yang lain," ucap Sehun serius Luhan tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Sehun yang ia hanya sebuah penenang baginya.

"Kau tau bukan bahwa yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan membuat aku dan wanitamu merasa sakit? Hentikan semua ini Sehun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah." Sehun menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Ia menatap Luhan seakan meminta penjelasan akan kalimat yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

"Iya, aku serius. Aku melepasmu. Kau tak bisa terus seperti ini Sehun, kau akan terus melukai dua hati wanita. Terlebih hatiku," lanjut Luhan sambil memainkan jarinya di sekitar cangkir kopinya. Mau tak mau memang ia harus melakukan ini, melakukan suatu hal yang tak mungkin sedari dulu.

"Jangan bercanda Luhan!" nada bicara Sehun sedikit naik mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Luhan malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman tenangnya. Setelah itu ia mengikuti Sehun menyesap kopinya.

"Bagaimana pun, nanti kau dan aku harus memilih. Dan sekarang aku sudah memilih." Luhan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu menaruhnya begitu saja di meja. Dan Sehun diam sambil menatap wanita di depannya yang baru saja menyerah dengan semua komitmen yang sudah mereka bangun.

"Kopi hari ini aku yang traktir. Setelah ini aku harap aku masih bisa berteman baik denganmu." Luhan memang memiliki kebiasan buruk yang tak bisa akur dengan seseorang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, jaga dirimu." Senyum manis Luhan yang di mata Sehun memiliki arti menyakitkan. Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Luhan tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. Mereka tak bisa berada di hubungan yang seperti ini. terlebih Sehun yang sama sekali tak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan komitmen bodoh yang ia buat bersama Luhan.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun."

END?

Haloooo ketemu lagi sama akuuuu. Maaf ya buat epilog for you aku masih menimang di adain apa ngga hehe

Sengaja sih ngepost ff ini di hari yang bikin aku patah hati huehue. Exo ke Indo tapi gabisa nonton, nyesek banget. Gabisa liat my baby Sehunie huehue T^T. ada yang ngerasain kayak aku? tos dulu lah wkwk

Sengaja juga ngepost ff ini karena aku rindu Hunhan ku. Ayoo yang suka Hunhan lebih banyak bikin ff Hunhan lagi ya, mari kita lestarikan ff Hunhan yang semakin langkah ini '_')9

Gapapa, mungkin kita yang gabisa liat EXO hari ini bakalan liat EXO di Korea langsung. Amiiiin.

Gimana? Ff ini harus di terusin apa ngga? Sebenarnya ini bisa aja sih jadi singkat kayak gini. Tapi kalo diterusin paling mentok ya Cuma dua chapter. Baiklah kalo gituselamat me-review yaaaa


End file.
